


dorks being dorks

by soundofez



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: (Nana (Mightyena)), (Walo (Wailord)), F/M, Fluff, I have no excuses, Kissing, Still, although technically they're not brats since they're aged up, they're such suggestive little brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire wants some Quality Time<sup>TM</sup> with Ruby, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dorks being dorks

**Author's Note:**

> [available on tumblr](http://soundofez.tumblr.com/post/123331484638/).

“For the umpteenth time, I am _retired from battle_ ,” Ruby complains, stumbling backwards to try and keep pace with the arm hooked around his waist. Nana lifts her head from her paws, watching the two of them struggle through the studio room curiously.

“Not for crisises, you ain’t,” Sapphire says bluntly, ignoring her partner as he scrambles to deposit fabric the fabric in his arms onto a flat surface which is not the floor. Nana huffs and picks herself up off her bed, trailing after them patiently.

“I’m starting to think you manufacture these _crises_ ,” Ruby sighs, sticking his sewing needle into a fabric wall as they pass it. “Or at least that you’re forcing me into it unnecessarily early. Really, the gym leaders are at least as capable as me. More capable, even! Have you _met_ my father? You must have— you fought him, didn’t you? That was the final part of your challenge!” He manages to exchange his glasses for his keys from the tiny decorative table beside the door in the moment before Sapphire shoves him out of his studio apartment.

“S’not the same,” Sapphire mutters as Nana slips out of the door, Ruby’s pack dangling from her mouth. “Hi, Nana. Sorry f’r th’ trouble.” The mightyena snorts.

“Really, Nana, you couldn’t have let me know she was coming?” Ruby sighs melodramatically. The mightyena simply deposits the bag at his feet and wags.

“Ya already knew I was comin’,” Sapphire retorts. “Why else would ya have yer bag ready?”

“Maybe precisely because you have this habit of showing up uninvited to drag me off to deal with Hoenn’s latest—”

“Yer followin’ me, ain’tcha?” Sapphire fires back, and Ruby finally gives up with a roll of his eyes. By this point, Coco has leaped off the roof and is following them at a leisurely distance, and Ruby fully expects to pick up Zuzu when they pass the fountain nearby.

“Fine, what news now? Please tell me this is just a regional crisis, I do _not_ need another asteroid, those are just bad for my health.”

Sapphire gives him a sour look. “Oh, yeah, the one you didn’ let Mr. Steven tell me the whole truth about. Thanks.”

Ruby shifts uncomfortably. “You found out anyway! Besides, you get to hear about things first, now, so I expect you do the same.”

“ **I don’t.** ” 

Ruby glances at Sapphire’s clenched teeth and backs off immediately. “Right, no, of course not, where’re we going, again?”

Sapphire glares at him. “Trainin’.”

“Okaaaay, but what for?”

Sapphire smirks. “A crisis.”

* * *

A week later, Ruby is sprawled on his back on top of Walo, unable to even bring himself to care about the seawater soaking into his clothes. “There is no crisis, is there,” he sighs.

“Took ya long enough ta catch on,” Sapphire says cheerfully, sitting crosslegged by Ruby’s head and peering down at him. “D’ya wanna go back that bad?”

“ _Please._ ”

But Sapphire sees the reluctance in the flicker of his eyelids. Giggling, she leans down to press their foreheads together. “Yer such a liar.”

“Am not,” Ruby argues, but halfheartedly. “I could be convinced to stay, though.”

“Oh?” Sapphire lifts her head enough for her to be able to see Ruby’s eyes. “How’d I do that, then?”

She freezes when Ruby’s hands lift to her face, thumbs tucking under her ears and fingers sliding into her hair. “You know how,” he murmurs, the barest whisper. Sapphire shivers pleasantly.

“I dunno, do I?” she whispers back.

Ruby smirks lazily. “If it’s a game of archen we’re playing, you’re never going to win,” he informs her.

“Prove it.”

In a flash Ruby is up and facing her, kneeling over her lap with his hands in her hair and his eyes gazing into hers. “For starters,” he begins, and his voice is silk in her ears, “I might be persuaded with a kiss.”

“J-jus’ one?” Sapphire quips, arching a brow. “Easy.” And she leans into his hands and connects their lips. Ruby smiles into the kiss, though he still can’t stop the flush creeping across his nose.

Sapphire is also red when she pulls away from him. “Done,” she pants.

Ruby’s lips are swollen and quirked into a lopsided grin. “ _Might_ , I said,” he murmurs smugly. “I could also be persuaded with a proper bed instead of and a sleeping bag and a tree.”

Sapphire huffs. “Ya drive a hard bargain, Ruby.”

Ruby’s expression sharpens. “You do like trees… and being put up against them.”

Sapphire’s blush creeps to her ears, but she remains stubbornly hovering over him. “Izzat a threat?”

Ruby tilts his head. “Maybe?”

Sapphire leaps to her feet. “Walo!” she calls, “Make for Dewford!” The great pokémon sounds a low reply. “Thankee, yer a pecha!”

“Is that a deal?” Ruby asks, amusement plain in his voice.

“Wipe that look off yer face,” Sapphire complains happily.

“Or what?”

She rolls her eyes and kisses him again.


End file.
